


Dictament of the Soul

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Androgyny, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Eunuco, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, FranQueen, Genital Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language of Flowers, M/M, No Name, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Platonic Relationships, Secret Relationship, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: ¿Cómo no sentirse atraído por ese hombre desdichado y anhelante de una vida?¿Como no enamorarse de quien estaba dando la alegría y cariño que jamás tuvo?Ambos el uno para el otro aun contrario a lo que sus lugares indican.Algo que solo sus almas comprenden.One shot AUPairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Lightning McQueen]





	Dictament of the Soul

_"Somos dos mundos diferentes, pero cuando nos unimos creamos nuestro propio mundo"_

**DICTAMENT OF THE SOUL**

— ¿A qué se debe entonces, traer ante mí una mujer tan bella de esa manera?

El aire en la sala era tenso, demasiado tenso, el rey sentado en su trono, con las piernas estiradas en aburrimiento y una mano sosteniendo su rostro. Frente a él, muchos de sus guardias, así como consejeros entre otros se notaban nerviosos. ¿El motivo? Una simple mujer, de rasgos no tan comunes que aun así pudo encontrar en cualquier otro lado.

La mujer en cuestión tenía el cabello rubio, cortado a punta de espada por lo disparejo que se veía, llegando hasta medio pecho, sucia y mirándolo con desinterés, rozando el fastidio en esos ojos azules.

—N-no es una mujer señor—corrigió uno de los guardias, junto un poco sus cejas, aun sonriendo prepotente.

— ¿Estas insinuando que me equivoco? Ante no hay más que una mujer de hermosos cabellos—camino lentamente—Al igual que sus rasgos—giro un poco el rostro pálido sujeto con la izquierda.

—Mi intención no es insultarlo majestad... si es un hombre, puedo demostrárselo—aseguro el guardia, de manera muy simple debido a la actitud mansa de la mujer pudieron alzar y hacer un lado la ropa, abriendo las piernas.

Arrugo por completo el entrecejo, volvieron a poner al definitivamente  _hombre_ en el suelo, bueno... Hombre a medias si querían su opinión, tomo su rostro examinándolo de nuevo, seguía pareciendo demasiado afeminado para tratarse de un hombre aparentemente adulto, quizás unos 20 o 24 años a lo mucho.

— Puedo asumir que puedes hablar, así que responde a esta discrepancia de apariencia con tu genero ¿O tomo como excusa querer huir de tus deberes con este reino? —por primera vez, lo vio hacer algún movimiento.

—No pertenezco a este país, por lo que no comprendo de lo que me habla.

—Ah, para no ser así, hablar muy bien—resalto burlón— ¿Me haces el honor de decirme tu nombre entonces? Hermoso y misterioso chico.

—Carezco de nombre fijo. —respondió sin más. La sonrisa del noble se amplió.

—Déjennos solos.

—Pero señor...

—he dicho que nos dejen solos—repitió y todos en la sala se fueron, los guardias quedando fuera de la puerta en caso de necesitar su asistencia. —Sin nombre, hombre a medias y vagando por mi país como si fuera tuyo ¿Algunas respuestas que puedan disipar mis dudas? Quisiera escuchar tu voz acallando todas y cada una de ellas.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, tan solo silencio y la mirada fija del otro, esperando alguna clase de orden que involucrara menos palabras y más físico tal vez. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, a juzgar por su piel debió ser alguien importante, ningún simple campesino por más suertudo que fuera podía vanagloriarse de poseer un cuerpo tan terso y fino, delicado.

Esperar no era su virtud, jamás lo había sido, por lo que a falta de palabras por su parte, dio una patada al rubio, haciéndolo caer al suelo boca arriba, piso su garganta aunque este parecía inmutable, sencillamente desconectado del mundo.

—Sería una verdadera pena dañar tu rostro, te sugiero enormemente hablar.

—No comprendo que debo responderle, mucho menos razón por la cual soy extraño a sus ojos.

—Un hombre tan parecido a una mujer en este país no es normal.

—De donde vengo abundan, creí que aquí sería igual y por lo mismo no existiría problema alguno por mi condición ¿Le molesta,  _highness?_

—Que acento más extraño el tuyo, viendo que eres incapaz de comprender lo más obvio y sencillo lo preguntare claramente ¿De dónde vienes? —más claro imposible, el rubio ladeo suavemente la cabeza, el cabello esparcido por el suelo.

— _Rando Nishi_ —alzo una ceja, realmente era muy extraña su forma de hablar, aparto su pie, permitiéndolo sentarse, la ropa tan holgada se deslizaba por su cuerpo afeminado, costaba mucho decir que era un hombre aun si ya lo comprobó con sus propios ojos.

—Ese país es extravagante por norma, creyendo en tu palabra puedo considerar que realmente provengas de ese lugar, ahora—alzo el bello rostro con un dedo, apenas tocando la tersa piel—Me gustaría una explicación con lujo de detalles por tu invasión a mi país, de no agradarme mi respuesta perderás lo poco que te queda—advirtió.

—Tan solo buscaba lo que desde niño me ha sido arrebatado y prometieron darme aquí—explicó con voz tenue, siseante, como el suave arrullo que describen los cuentos de aquellas malvadas hechiceras para engatusarte y hacerte creer en su palabra.

—Mi país ofrece una gran cantidad de lujos, posibilidades y no todos se pueden apropiar de ello ¿Qué buscas tú,  _Pequeño sin nombre?_  —interrogo, movido por la curiosidad que embargaba a cualquiera con un  _posible_  juguete nuevo delante de sus narices.

—Una vida—la respuesta hizo eco en toda su cabeza, el tono suplicante y anhelante con la que fue dicha daba veracidad a su deseo, forzando al rey a ablandar un poco el duro corazón que poseía por su cargo.

**-DESIGUALDAD-**

—Alteza... dejar a alguien como él en el palacio es algo-

—Comprendo el riesgo Hudson, sin embargo, sería un enrome fallo por mi parte dejar a un desdichado joven inmigrante vagando sin rumbo, peligrando y sin tener justicia por lo que ha sufrido—interrumpió al hombre que acompañaba su andar por los largos pasillos del palacio. —Presenciaste lo mismo que yo.

—Su alteza, con todo respeto, es imposible tomar justicia por algo así. —menciono, deteniéndose a la misma vez que su rey frente a la habitación que asignaron al protagonista de su conversación—Lo hecho, hecho esta. Revertirlo es imposible, una vez perdido algo como eso...

—Amputación de los testículos ¿Te parece poco para sentenciar a alguien a guillotina? Ya no puede considerarse hombre a sí mismo en casi ningún aspecto.

—A pesar de ser un completo acto de salvajismo, en  _Rando Nishi_  forma parte de su cultura la amputación de la virilidad en caso de ser un empleado, más específicamente los nobles capaces de sostener un harem propio—relataba con tono presuroso—Se les llama  _Eunucos,_ hombres castrados para inhibir su capacidad sexual.

—Hudson, míralo de nuevo y dime ¿Tu crees que es un sirviente? —su mirar seguía clavado en el joven que, sentado en la mullida cama de la ligeramente pequeña habitación, miraba el hermoso jardín desde la ventana abierta.

—Pu-Pues...

—Si algo caracteriza a esos salvajes es su carencia de humanidad y fidelidad, más de una mujer para satisfacer la libido es aberrante—opino con profundo asco—Hacer algo como esto lo considero imperdonable, aunque no se lleve a cabo una justicia completa espero una mínima represalia a ese animal.

—Si su majestad—se reverencio.

—Retírate—ordeno y Hudson dio media vuelta. Entro sin llamar a la puerta, hacerlo no tendría función alguna con lo ensimismado que se encontraba el joven rubio— ¿Es de tu gusto la habitación?

—Que  _highness_  venga a preguntar en persona no es... ¿Un poco extraño? —preguntó sin alzar la voz en lo más mínimo, de la misma forma en que su expresión seguía siendo indiferente, plasmada cual muñeca perfectamente hecha.

—Eres un inmigrante muy peculiar, uno que quiero conocer a fondo para no verme equivocado de confiar en tus escasas palabras—el de cabellos como el sol se levantó de su lugar, analizando la poca ropa que llevaba se adaptaba perfectamente a los habitantes de la nación al este de su país—Ordenare a la sirvienta traerte ropa más adecuada y que no...—su voz disminuyo a medida que el oji azul se acercaba.

El joven paso sus manos suavemente por la caja torácica del rey, como una sutil caricia al cuerpo por encima de la tela, juntándose más a la vez que los dedos tamborileaban por sobre el otro, acabando entrelazados tras el cuello de él confundido monarca, apoyando buena parte de su pecho en el contrario.

—Permítame pagarle por su generosidad,  _highness_ —susurro acercándose a sus labios, con la clara intención de iniciar un contacto fogoso y placentero. Coloco una mano para impedir su meta, el  _pequeño_  observaba interrogante— _Highness..._

—Lucir confundido por rechazar algo como esto me sorprende, lamento informarte que no hago esto por ninguna clase de favor tuyo. Por más bello que seas sigues siendo un hombre, uno que posiblemente este perdido en lo que a mi cultura refiere, a pesar de la legalidad de este acto, permanece como algo carente de mucha moralidad—explicó dando un par de pasos atrás—Si pretendes pagarme de alguna forma, hazlo informándome de lo ocurrido, se mi maestro en lo que a tu nación y cultura refiere.

—No hay mucho que yo pueda ofrecerle,  _Highness._  No se ha permitido a mi persona una educación rigurosa como la que usted necesita para comprender—expresó con evidente preocupación en su mirada y voz, pues su rostro permanecía tan inexpresivo como el primer momento.

—Por algo he de iniciar,  _pequeño sin nombre_ —ironizo sonriendo coqueto al oji azul que se reverencio mínimamente.

—Está bien,  _highness._

**-PUREZA-**

La servidumbre tomo costumbre de presenciar al precioso muchacho caminando por los jardines descalzo y carente de ropa decente en lo que sus estándares refiere, iba de un lado a otro tan solo caminando, jugando con las plantas y uno que otro pequeño animal que se encontrara ahi. Normalmente muchos pajarillos se paraban en su cabeza o manos, recibiendo suaves caricias del rubio, alguna que otra vez se comulgaban mariposas de bellos y vivos colores. El rey admiraba este espectáculo desde la ventana de su estudio, como su pequeño tutor daba algunas vueltas sobre sí para jugar, permitiendo que sus largos cabellos ahora parejos hasta un poco mas arriba de media espalda adornaran el momento.

Las sonrisas eran nulas, lo unico que distinguía su seriedad a la alegría proporcionada por sus paseos era una simple relajación de facciones y nada mas, se noto curioso por admirar ese bello rostro de muñeca con una radiante sonrisa, podia asegurar que cuando lo hiciera se trataría de algo glorioso.

—Ya llego lo que ordeno, su alteza —su atencion ahora paró en la sirvienta de cabellos platinos.

—Gracias por informarme, busca al pequeño sin nombre y guialo a su nuevo guardarropa—la sirvienta se inclino y dio media vuelta para salir del estudio. Regreso su mirada a la ventana, ahora el joven yacía acostado en el suelo, jugando con el pequeño cachorro de alguno de los hijos de las sirvientas.

**...**

—Hay algo muy extraño en él Hudson, más de lo que yo mismo había esperado.

— ¿Algo en especial, su Majestad?

—Me trae curioso esa facilidad con los animales, recuerdo claramente mi niñez intentando alcanzar a una sola mariposa para mostrarla a mi madre, pero esta huía rápidamente de mí, sin embargo, ese joven es capaz de atraerlas sólo caminando por mi jardín.

—Usted conoce bien que en este mundo existen personas con cualidades especiales, tal vez sea una de ellas hipnotizar a las criaturas—opino el anciano hombre y el monarca dejo ir un atisbo de risa—¿Su alteza?

—No creo que sea el caso, a pesar de no dudar de su posibilidad a poseer esta nombrada cualidad, yo veo otro motivo para esto—detuvo su andar—Un motivo más sencillo y que solo los niños pueden saberse poseedores de este.

—¿Y ese cual seria, majestad?

—Inocencia —se adentró en la habitación. Lo que encontró adentro podía ser teóricamente cómico.

—Su Majestad —las cuatro sirvientas se reverenciaron.

—Él no... quiere que lo ayudemos— explicó la misma sirvienta de cabello color platino. Fijo su vista en el joven, que se quedó sentado en un diván cruzado de brazos y con las piernas ligeramente estiradas, la vista fija en la ventana, tan expuesto como de costumbre.

— ¿De verdad? Pensé que eras alguien que no daba problemas,  _pequeño sin nombre_  —comento avanzando hasta él. Observo al monarca con la misma indiferencia de siempre. — Espero a que cuentes tus motivos para no permitir que arreglen tu persona.

—Nadie puede tocarme,  _Highness._  —lentamente abandono el diván, tomando las manos del monarca y poniéndolas en su rostro—Cualquiera puede verme, pero solo usted tiene el derecho a poner una mano sobre mí, sea cual sea su intención.

— A qué viene esto ¿Alguna clase de costumbre? —pregunto soltándose muy suavemente de aquel delicado agarre por parte del rubio.

—Así es—respondió.

—Debes comprender que es trabajo de las sirvientas encargarse de los arreglos tanto personales como en las habitaciones.

De ser así puedo arreglarme yo solo,  _Highness_. Si desea que vista algo en especial solo puede decírmelo, mi deber como el de tus sirvientas es complacerte. —resumió dando unos cuántos pasos hasta llegar al gran closet, abriéndolo y observando las prendas de ropa ahí colgadas—Estos no son atuendos que acostumbro usar. —señalo, tocando muy superficialmente la tela.

—Ordene traer ropas de  _Rafka, Rando Nishi_  y las propias de aquí, usa las que más te gusten. —el rubio lo miro un momento y saco un conjunto en tonos oscuros—Arreglen el baño, pensándolo mejor de tanto que jugaste en el jardín debes estar muy sucio.

— ¿Debo bañarme solo? —de vez en cuando no podía evitar identificar un pequeño niño esperando instrucciones, esperando una guía de sus padres en lo que debe hacer. Se le antojaba como algo adorable. — O, ¿ _Highness_  me ayudara?

—Las sirvientas me informaran cuando estés listo, quiero cenar junto a ti esta noche, espero que para ese momento hayas concluido con tu dilema mental. Con permiso, pequeño  _sin nombre—_ abrió de nuevo cuenta la puerta de la habitación, saliendo de esta y cerrando al instante de estar fuera.

—  _¡¡Highness!!_  —lo escucho vociferar desde adentro.

Suspiro pesadamente, quizás el mejor curso de acción en este caso era buscar un tutor capaz de instruirlo en lo que a su cultura refiere, tenerlo acostumbrado a algo tan excesivamente exacto podía resultar engorroso. Dejarse tocar únicamente por él ¿Debía sobre entender que el rubio era una especie de esclavo sexual? Era la opción más obvia que no deseaba tomar en cuenta.

**...**

—Has contentado mi ser con tu presencia, pequeño sin nombre—dio un beso en su mano, considerándolo algo acertado por la forma en que lucía el rubio.

Por chismorreos de las sirvientas se enteró de que las había expulsado de su habitación para evitar que lo tocaran, que intentasen ayudarlo en lo que fuera que necesitara. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en un perfecto moño decorado con horquillas de flores, sus labios pintados con una fuerte pintura roja, los ojos delineados de manera perfecta en negro.

Lucia elegante, muy elegante y singular en comparación a muchas mujeres que había visto provenientes de las mismas tierras. Se detuvo un instante a seguir admirando aquel rostro perfecto carente de cualquier clase de arruga o marca así fuera la más típica,  _aquella fina línea que quedaba al sonreír._

—Me complace que guste de mi apariencia,  _highness_ —realizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de reverencia, el monarca ofreció su mano la cual fue tomada al instante. Lo condujo hasta la mesa, ayudándolo a sentarse y luego caminando a su lugar, las sirvientas arreglaban los platillos, siendo casi invisibles pues el rey y su invitado los ignoraban soberanamente. —Su palacio es el más elegante que he pisado hasta ahora.

— ¿Has tenido oportunidad de estar en mucho? —preguntó dando un pequeño trago a su copa de vino.

—Si, 7 en total, perdí la ocasión de permanecer más tiempo en ellos a pesar de mi gusto, la belleza trajo consigo facilidad al ataque, espero entienda a que me refiero—lo único que movía era sus labios, apenas se podía notar su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración lenta,  _esforzándose en parecer más un adorno que un ser humano._

—Comprendo—asintió dejando la copa— ¿Podrías ilustrarme en que hacías en aquellos mediocres lugares?

—Compañía, tal como usted, estoy para cumplir los deseas de mi señor, ampliare las explicaciones del tema en nuestras clases ¿Gustaría, highness?

—No gozo de paciencia, de ser así el único modo de enterarme de buena manera de tu cultura no queda más que aceptar—introdujo un pedazo de carne a su boca, masticando y luego tragando—Esto es una cena, puedes comer si gusta.

—No tengo permitido comer a la misma vez que  _highness_ —su tono de incomodidad fue evidente.

—Te ordeno comer a la par mia, la comida se enfría y botarla es algo lamentable—el rubio bajo la mirada tomando un trozo de la carne picada y metiéndolo a su boca—Debo suponer que no sabes usar los cubiertos—mofaba al verlo lamiéndose los dedos muy lentamente. Al verlo abrir la boca lo detuvo con un gesto— ¿Tampoco puedes usarlo?

—Ingerir alimentos utilizando utensilios como si se tratara de algo repugnante es muy mal visto para alguien como yo,  _Highness_ —explicó tomando otro trozo de la carne en su plato, engulléndolo al instante y sin prisa.

—ya veo...—suspiro, eso que recién había dicho el joven sonaba a algo con un tinte más religioso—Me he estado preguntando... ¿Tienes alguna cualidad especial? Algo que te haga un más singular entre la gente.

—así es ¿Gusta verlo? —el monarca asintió muy interesado, apoyando un codo en la mesa. El rubio llevo una mano hasta sus horquillas, quitando una de estas y dejándola en la palma de su mano. El rey observo mucha fascinación como la flor rosa crecía y crecía hasta que salieran más de su tallo.

— ¿Esto solo funciona al entrar en contacto con ellas? —la curiosidad y las ansias de saber más lo estaban consumiendo.

—No, puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de eso—dio la planta a la sirvienta que se aproximó a su persona—Pero resulta agotador para mi persona, aunque si usted desea puedo hacerlo en su jardín.

—Tal vez después, cuando haga falta que sea arreglado—rió apenas—a cada segundo me encantas más ¿Estas consciente de ello?

—Es lo que deseo hacer,  _Highness._

**-CULTURA-**

Apreciarlo por largos periodos de tiempo se convirtió en su nuevo hobbie, hasta el más mínimo movimiento daba a creer que era muy planeado, viéndose elegante, distinguido y agraciado en todo momento sin ninguna clase de excepción, incluso cuando descansaba conservaba su cuerpo quieto y boca arriba. El rubio volteo a mirarlo, desde hace unos días transformado en costumbre pintaba sus parpados, cualquier color que tuviera a su alcance y sus labios en rojo refulgente.

_Rojo, el color de pasión, candencia, sensualidad._

—Cada día en que despierto me divierte pensar que color usuras en tu ropa y rostro—comentó pasando los dedos delicadamente por debajo de su mentón—Eres lo más bello que se me ha dado la oportunidad de ver.

—Me halaga,  _Highness_ —el atisbo de vergüenza en su voz amplio su sonrisa,  _otro hobbie más_  saber qué era lo que el misterioso muchacho sentía.

Su carencia a expresión alguna lo molestaba de cierta manera, lo  _frustraba_. Resultaba en realidad muy triste que un rostro tan hermoso estuviera siempre estático,  _como un objeto inanimado_ , falto de vida en casi todos los aspectos. Lo mayor que había visto de su parte fue estornudar, pues los bostezos eran retenidos de modo que jamás espero.

— ¿Desea continuar con la clase?

—Por supuesto, sin embargo, quiero que de ahora en más respondas mis preguntas—el rubio se sentó erguido, la luz de velas alumbrando la habitación con salida al jardín, el cielo nublado en su plenitud, con un tono negruzco que advertía de una fuerte y poderosa tormenta. —El tatuaje que llevas en la espalda ¿Tiene algún significado?

—Mi antiguo señor tatúa a quienes le pertenecen, si usted lo pide puedo tatuarme donde guste.

—No, ese estilo no es de mi agrado, me atrae con creces poder admirar tu piel sin marcar, dañarla a base de trazos perfecto seguiría siendo un absoluto desperdicio—aclaro antes de que el rubio pensara continuar con la oferta—De todas formas, quiero admirarlo por completo si no es molestia.

Estando en pie bajo más la amplia tela que envolvía su cuerpo, dejando ver el extenso tatuaje, que concluía en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ese lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Con delicadeza torno a cubrirse, dejando parte de sus hombros al aire,  _detalle normal en él._

—Tan hermoso como quién lo lleva, tu señor contaba con buen gusto—el rubio se sentó de nuevo, esperando la siguiente interrogante que  _Highness_ tuviera con respecto a él o lo que haya vivido— ¿Cuántas primaveras tienes? Tu piel suave y tu rostro cándido me hace pensar que no tienes más de 16.

—23 en realidad—corrigió muy suavemente—Cumpliré 24 el 26 de mayo...

—Pareces un poco dudoso sobre la fecha.

—No puedo recordar mi verdadero cumpleaños,  _highness,_  mi señor lo cambio al día en que fui puesto en venta y comprado por él—relato con evidente pesar, frunció un poco el entrecejo ¿Desde cuándo comprar a una persona te da derecho a cambiar su cumpleaños? Ni a los esclavos se trataba de manera tan rigurosa. Lo que agravaba el caso, es que el joven no poseía ningún indicio de haber sido un esclavo en determinado momento de su vida.

— ¿Atacaron tu país? ¿Estabas destinado a ser esclavo? No me queda muy claro cuál era tu situación para tener un señor en primer lugar, que te entrenaran para comportarte tan sumisa—tomo la mano del soberano, colocándola en su mejilla y recibiendo el tacto con gusto,  _alegrando su indiferente ser._

—Mis padres eran muy pobres, vivíamos en condiciones excesivamente precarias, un día en el mercado mi antiguo señor me vio y mi madre de inmediato me ofreció a él, contaba con 5 años en ese momento—su forma de hablar era la de un cuenta cuentos, viéndose tan ajeno a lo que decía a pesar de haberlo vivido. —Fui llevado con él, me bañaron, dieron ropa fina y comida como nunca pude soñar aun después de pasar tanta hambre...

— Lo que te hizo, cortar—sin pudor y con la incertidumbre que lo llenaba llevo una mano hasta la entrepierna del ojiazul, acariciando ahí y causando un temblor en cuerpo ajeno, contiguo a un suave jadeo— ¿Por qué hacer tal crueldad?

—Debe comprender algo  _Highness_ —acabo boca arriba en el suelo, mirando el techo y a quién ahora ocupaba su regazo como si de un asiento se tratara—Ningún noble desea a un amante feo o que, por el contrario, llegué a tener rasgos superiores a los suyos; desean la belleza de una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre, por ello yo fui el eunuco favorito de mi señor.

— ¿Qué edad? —hablo fingiendo indiferencia,  _disimulando la ira de lo recién explicado_.

—7 años, antes de comprender lo que significaba... Cortar implica impedir masculinidad, hormonas y todo lo que pueda venir, para él solo soy una mujer más, su amante más fino y con el que podía hacer lo que le plazca. Usted también puede hacerlo  _highness,_  es mi señor ahora—informaba tomando su mano y forzándolo a acariciar su piel.

—No eras más que una prostituta, siendo franco contigo, espere algo diferente—el repentino cambio de mirada dio a saber que algo malo pasaba.

—Prostituta es un vocablo muy alto, soy un  _Eunuco, highness_. Mi vida carece de razón más que cumplir  _tus_ caprichos, el dinero, familia... la misma libertad se trata de un bien que no gozaré jamás si me quedaba. Por ello estoy aquí, por eso hui de mi señor.

—¿Qué sentido ha de tener si te comportas de la misma manera conmigo? Equipararme con ese hombre tan repugnante que fue tu señor y poneindome en su lugar.

—Exacto,  _Highness_ , tú no eres igual—tendido sobre el cuerpo del castaño comenzó a dar suaves caricias por su pecho, escuchando el latido mínimamente más acelerado de lo que debería. —Eres especial para mi... Siempre he estado acostumbrado a ser tratado como objeto, pero tu...

_Era la primera persona que lo hacía sentir humano._

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir—suspiro debido a su silencio, seguramente costaba decir algo que llevaba toda la vida anhelando y que cuando al fin lo tenía, desconocía como expresarlo abiertamente.

—Yo quiero su cariño  _highness_ , es lo único que me hará disfrutar de la vida de forma plena... ¿Podría usted darme esto que pido? —preguntó uniendo su frente con la contraria, clavando su vista a los ojos marrones casi siempre indiferentes.

—Tan solo bajo tu palabra de mantenerlo en secreto—coloco el largo mechón de cabello tras su oreja, para verlo mejor de en esta posición.

—Lo que desee,  _highness_.

El rubio dio inicio al contacto fogoso entre ambos, uniendo sus labios en una simple muestra de afecto del joven hacia el rey, quién solo se limitaba a seguirlo para complacer al inocente muchacho desesperado por algo más que ser una cosa en manos de alguien más. Al separe miro sus ojos, esos ojos azules que ahora mostraban el mayor amor imaginable hacia su persona,  _como no enamorarse de esos ojos..._

—Cuando estemos solos, aguardare a que me llames por mi nombre de pila—pedía acariciando con suavidad las mejillas blancas y sutilmente sonrojadas, el rubio se agacho dando un beso a la mejilla del monarca, dejando una marca de pintura roja.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre, highness?

—Francesco—sonrió, tan solo su familia tenía el sagrado derecho de llamarlo por su nombre a secas, por lo demás, los ajenos tenían el deber de llamarle con títulos o de plano ni mencionar su nombre. El rubio se había ganado este derecho,  _se lo merecía_. —Adoro que seas mi  _pequeño sin nombre_  pero de ese modo no tiene caso... ¿Qué nombres mantuviste antes de huir?

— _Hikari, Raitoningu_ y  _Hōseki, highness._

—Umm...—dirigió su mirada a la ventana, no conocía el significado de ninguno, suponía que se relacionaban con su cabello o algo resaltante en él. La tormenta había dado comienza, cayendo con fuerza sobre aquellos tontos que permanecieran fuera de sus hogares o los pobres que no poseyeran un techo.

Un brillo muy fuerte se vislumbró, la luz cegadora y rápido en un tono amarillo pero que al ser dibujada como una línea serpenteante tomaba un tono azulino, rápido, fugaz e impredecible. Al enderezarse tomo el rostro del rubio, quién esperaba pacientemente a sus palabras.

—te llamare  _Lightning_ ¿Te gusta? —preguntó sonriendo amable, el cambio en sus ojos fue tan evidente que costaba no darse cuenta de esto.

_¿Qué tan feliz conseguía hacerle que su persona diera a saber cómo se nombraría de ahora en adelante?_

**-IGNORADO-**

—Hudson—llamo dejando al pluma a un lado, el hombre se alzó de su lugar, al pendiente de lo que su rey pudiera decir— ¿Alguna idea de donde se encuentra  _Lightning_?

A muchos, más que todo la servidumbre tomaba como algo muy extraño que ahora el joven de misteriosa llegada tuviera nombre, algunos afirmando que se trataba del amante de su rey, teoría tirada a la basura a los pocos días por la misma confesión de Lightning.

_De ser así no lo escondería, se trata de algo que yo deseo para con Highness._

Mentir no estaba en su vocabulario, al menos no para efectuarlo, fuera lo fuera decía la verdad, más aun si esta trataba de manera directa con Francesco, quién ahora sentía que su día estaba incompleto de no ver al rubio.

Había permitido que paseara por la mayor parte de lugares del palacio, exceptuando la cocina, calabozos, estudio y dormitorios de los demás sirvientes y consejeros; toda esta restricción a pesar de parecer amplia, permitía que paseara por más de la mitad del edificio, de vez en cuando perdiéndose entre pasillos y siendo hallado por pura suerte por algún guardia durante su ronda.

—No majestad, no lo he visto desde el desayuno—respondió— ¿Ordeno que lo busquen?

—Hazlo—el hombre se reverencio, giro la vista a la ventana, que no estuviera bailando en el jardín o jugando con las plantas y animales se consideraba una anomalía, diría con total seguridad que se trataba de su actividad favorita del día, excluyendo las pequeñas clases y cenas juntos.

Abrió con aburrimiento la carta que hace un par de horas Hudson coloco en su escritorio, el remitente causaba cierta repugnancia en su persona, que un gobernante permitiera barbaridades como las que Lightning tenía la gentileza de explicar era intolerable a su forma de ver el mundo. A pesar de ser una vida cruel en general para cualquiera, no se debía permitir volverla un infierno.

Dejo el papel en la superficie de madera, una visita, soportarla seria todo un reto, quizás esconder al rubio para no armar mayor revuelo en caso de que este fuera su antiguo señor -algo que jamás decía, como si tan solo pronunciar su nombre fuera un acto prohibido-. La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando al hombre de más confianza que tenía.

—N-no lo encuentran majestad—abrió sus ojos, levantándose del asiento con elegancia y prisa. Dejo la fina capa a un lado, tirada sobre el hermoso diván del estudio.

—manda a alistar mi caballo, si alguien lo saco del palacio, lo encontrare. —aseguraba abriéndose un par de botones de la camisa.

— Ma-majestad, salir de improviso podrá ser una trampa, tampoco sabemos si él tuvo algo que ver en ello—Hudson seguía el protocolo, no pretendía dejar mal al rubio, solo resguardaba a su rey como debía y rogaba que lo recién dicho no fuera la realidad.

—De ser así ya pudo haberlo hecho Hudson, asesinarme es algo que muchas oportunidades a presentado, esto  _no_ es una trampa de su parte para hacer un movimiento arries-

Ambos callaron, el eco de un ruido ahogado llamo su atención, algún que otro guardia corriendo pasaba por su lado, con el traqueteo de sus armaduras el sonido era opacado por completo. Hizo un ligero gesto de silencio a Hudson, quién lo seguía en el mismo sigilo. Junto su oreja a una puerta, escuchaba un golpe constante y un ruido similar a un  _sollozo._

—Dame tu espada—ordeno con mucha calma, sin hacer pregunta alguna se la entrego. Francesco abrió la puerta, mostrándose neutro ante lo que estaba aconteciendo en ese cuarto.

Se acercó con el mismo paso calmado, alzando la brillante espada y cortando de un tajo perfecto y limpio al carne del mal viviente. Los demás presentes abrieron los ojos en espanto, el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo creando un sonido sordo contrastando con los sollozos incesantes del rubio que lo miraba ...  _¿pidiendo perdón?_

—s-su majestad—balbuceo uno pegándose al suelo a modo de reverencia exagerada al monarca, que persistía reacio a demostrar su furia por el acto tan deplorable en contra de Lightning.

—Desátenlo—ordeno, con dedos temblorosos, el que mantenía las manos quietas a pesar de las ataduras cumplió la orden, dejándolo en completa libertad—Llévenlos a calabozo—ordeno a los guardias que Hudson mando a llamar al instante de ver el espectáculo. —Que sean ejecutado mañana por la mañana—entrego la espada a Hudson—Ve a comprar una espada, con esa sangre no vale la pena conservarla—aseguro.

Una vez fuera los dos hombres restantes, arrastrando el cadáver que manchaba de rojo el suelo se arrodillo frente a Lightning, que tiraba de sus ropas para tapar su cuerpo herido y mal trecho, alzo la vista a Francesco. Justamente la primera expresión que veía de su parte...

... _Era de dolor._

— _Hig-higness_ —balbuceo sollozante y extendiendo su mano, Francesco la tomo, ayudándolo a levantarse, quitando su chaqueta y poniéndola en sus hombros. Dio una suave caricia a su rostro, limpiando la lágrima que iba cayendo.

—Calma...—susurro, una sutil indirecta de esperar a estar solos.

**...**

—Dime que ocurrió, con todo detalle—pidió, pasando suavemente un paño húmedo por su cara para quitar los restos del delineador y pintura de labios.

—Ellos... dijeron que tú me citaste y... no conozco los pasillos—gimotea sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, lleno de vergüenza por lo ocurrido y visto por Francesco—Creí que íbamos a tu estudio... me tiraron dentro... intente salir por la ventana, pero... no pude hacerlo—lamentaba lleno de dolor, sintiéndose más asqueroso que nunca.

_Una cosa era su dueño, se trataba de su deber._

_Ser forzado por otros..._

—Calma un poco tu mente, no es tu fallo, era imposible que pudieras hacer algo—consolaba haciendo el intento de limpiar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por los ojos azules de su pequeño relámpago. —El error es mio por no suponer que algo como esto diera lugar en este palacio, a veces olvido que no todos tendrán el mismo sentido de moralidad que yo...

—Le juro que no volverá a pasar _highness_ , por favor no-

— ¿Qué? ¿no ejecutarlos? La violación es un delito muy grave Lightning, ni tu palabra me hará cambiar de parecer.

—Y-yo...

— Di claramente que es lo que más te atormenta ¿Qué ocurría en caso de infidelidad consentida o no? —la pequeña sacudida hizo a Lightning centrarse, dejar de divagar tanto.

—La... latigazos y... marca al rojo vivo en la espalda...—sus labios temblaban,  _jamás pensó verlo tan asustado_ —Ju-juro que no volverá a pasar, por favor no... no puedo—sollozo apretando la manga del monarca, el cual lo atrajo en un abrazo.

— ¡¡Sally!! —llamo y la sirvienta entra rápidamente—Prepara el baño en mis aposentos, lleva su ropa de dormir y que la cena sea allí—explicaba cargándolo a Lightning en sus brazos, con cuidado y tratándolo como su más valiosa posesión. La sirvienta asintió una vez paso a su lado.

Lightning se cedió al primer instante a ser desnudado por el castaño, permitiéndole acariciar la piel sucia y con pequeños moretones. Lo hizo entrar a la bañera, que se mojara en lo que terminaba de indicar a los sirvientes como quería su cena en sus aposentos, dejando muy en claro que nadie tenía autorización de entrar al baño pasara lo que pasara.

Al estar desvestido se revolvió el cabello, la seguridad que tenía encima sobre  _como_  tomaría Lightning verlo desnudo era poca, podía asustarlo, alterarlo o por otro lado provocarlo a cierto tipo de propuesta,  _era completamente impredecible saber qué ocurriría._

— _Highness_...—murmuro, Francesco se sentó en la enorme bañera, algunas burbujas de espuma iban de un lado a otro según las ondas de agua. El rubio se recosto del castaño, buscando su contacto,  _su calor._

—Ven para que te limpie—lo tomo con delicadeza del brazo, colocándolo frente a su persona y con ayuda de una esponja, limpiaba la suciedad de su cuerpo, con cuidado y sin posibilidad a hacerle daño. —Eres tan... delgado...—Susurro pasando las manos por su cintura.

Lightning se giró, quedando cara a cara y tomando lugar en el regazo del regente, abrazando su cuello y pegando la cabeza del otro a su pecho, acariciando el cabello corto con mimo, embrollando los dedos entre las hebras café.

—Yo deseo que  _highness_  me toque... que me desee... compensar lo ocurrido—levanto la mirada hacia los ojos azules, la culpa plasmada de modo profuso en esos irises color cielo.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, no hay nada que compensar—acaricio su cintura sin doble intención, tan solo lo obraba para manifestar un poco de su afecto a él, queriendo arrullar y ayudar a desaparecer la culpa que embargaba al perturbado rubio.

—Pero...—insistió, Francesco bajo su mirada a esa parte que valía decirse estaba  _atrofiada_  del rubio, pequeña como si se tratara del pene de un niño en crecimiento. Paso sus brazos alrededor de él, escuchando el latir rápido de aquel nervioso corazón.

_¿Cómo le pedía tomarlo por pura compensación siendo algo tan frágil?_

—Permíteme ser diferente a tu antiguo señor, facilitarte a mí por simple petición a una disculpa es ilógico. Si te tomo como amante quiero cumplir lo que eso significa—ladeo muy suavemente la cabeza, mirándolo con ansiedad—Y eso es  _Persona que ama..._  Déjame llegar a amarte por completo, solo en ese momento nos volveremos uno...

—Esta... bien—murmuro incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de oír— _Francessco_ —el nombrado rio, sonaba un poco risible la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre, haciéndolo sonar más bonito, posiblemente por ser  _él_ quién lo decía.

**-DISCULPAS-**

Las agujas del reloj sonaban incesantes sobre el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, más allá de este sonido se encontraba la acompasada respiración de los que juntos dormían, abrazándose como si sus almas dependieran de esto para seguir existiendo, ceñidos uno al otro íntimamente.

Un eco, tan bajo e indistinguible pudo oírse, luego otro y otro, pasos que se acercaba cada vez más a quienes dormían en paz. La luna que daba de lleno a cierta parte del aposento hizo brillar la filosa arma que se alzó, dispuesta a herir y matar sin duda alguna al ocupante usual de aquellos lujos, el que gobernaba ese enorme país.

El arma bajo a gran velocidad, con intenciones de hundirse hasta el fondo en el cuerpo del regente.  _Cosa que no paso,_ el agresor se vio sorprendido de ser detenido. Confundible como serpiente al deslizarse bajo las sabanas y alzarse silenciosamente, aun tomando el cuchillo por la parte del filo y haciéndose daño, las gotas del líquido carmesí caían a la alfombra.

— ¿Pensaron que no los oí? —preguntó bajo, un suave murmullo, tan ligero que su capacidad de interrumpir el sueño de Francesco se hacia nula. —Como planeaban matar a  _highness..._

— ¿Qué quieres para quitarte de en medio zorra? ¿Dinero? Te pagaremos si guardas silencio—ofrecía en el mismo tono, Lightning ladeo la cabeza.

— Para que iba a querer dinero que con tiempo se acabara—el atacante sudaba frío, atemorizado de la idea de que le rubio gritara y despertara al rey,  _que de indefenso_ _no tenía un pelo,_ su único momento vulnerable es mientras duerme y ni aun así faltaba un esbirro aparente. — _Highness_ vale más que el motivo absurdo por el cual me lo quieren arrebatar...

—No pensaba matarte a ti también, hubieras sido una gran fuente de ingreso pero ya que deseas tanto tu muerte—jalo el cuchillo, logrando que más sangre brotara de la herida— ¡¡MUE-!!

—Shhh...  _Highness_ está durmiendo—tapada su boca se vio incapaz de seguir hablando, su cuerpo congelado al borde de una explosión por la presión que se ejercía a su ser—Valdrás más de esta manera...

El desdichado no tuvo oportunidad de comprenderlo que pasaba con su cuerpo, el frío de la muerte lo invadió pronto, siendo observado con desinteres por el inexpresivo rubio ojiazul. Lightning esperaba que su acto terminara, como el cuerpo se volvía  _nada_  aplastado entre las raíces y tallos de la planta que hizo crecer de él.

Llego a su final una vez que como un simple arbusto salido de la nada mostraba florecientes liliums en tono amarillento con rojo. Tomo el pequeño arbusto, separando con delicadeza las flores y tirando por la ventana el resto de la planta,  _solo interesaban las flores._ Casi sin darse cuenta hojas se pegaban a su mano sangrante, fungiendo como venda.

Coloco el ramo en un jarro vacío, un hermoso y vistoso ramo amarillo, arreglo un poco su posición y quedara de la mejor manera, así Francesco lo vería apenas se despertará. Terminado su pequeño trabajo torno a la cama, estrechando a la espalda del regente.

—Buenas noches...—ronroneo retomando su sueño con rapidez.

**...**

—aquí el libro que ordeno—agarro el libro que la sirviente tendía.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte—informo y después de una reverencia marchó del estudio.

Pasaba las paginas hasta encontrar la que quería, leyéndola a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en su cara de manera posiblemente inconsciente, miro la ventana, la gran masa de pajarillos acumulándose alrededor del rubio que debía estar tarareando a juzgar por el movimiento de sus finos labios.

—No importa cuánto insista,  _pequeño relámpago_ —bromeo a sí mismo.

_El color amarillo en las flores generalmente de lilium, rosas y tulipanes tiende a simbolizar el **Perdón,** si un ramo de estas flores llega a ti siéntete querido, pues esa persona debe estar sufriendo y anhelando ser disculpada._

**-RECESO-**

— ¿sabes montar?

—Sí, tuve un caballo, este debe de estar mejor en otro lado—reconoció alzando la vista a él, un poco difícil tomando en cuenta el sol tan brillante que tenían encima ese hermoso día. — ¿Por qué?

—Imaginé que gustarías de venir a pasear conmigo a caballo por el pueblo.

—Yo... no debería ser... visto a su lado—regreso su vista a la pequeña ardilla que consumía nueces de su mano.

—No encuentro un motivo valido para no querer estar a tu lado mientras mi gente nos observa—quedando a su altura alzo su rostro con un dedo—Eres lo más bello que tengo ahora en mi vida, como rey debo hacer saber a mi pueblo que es lo que ahora alegra mi existencia.

— _Highness..._

—Olvida los estigmas que tuviste alguna vez con tu señor, solo acepta mi propuesta—tendió la mano. Lightning dejo las nueces en el suelo, tomando con la derecha al monarca y dando inicio a su caminata hasta los establos a su lado. —Si se acercan mucho a ti no prestes atención, de vez en cuando gustan de besar nuestras prendas como si algún favoritismo tuviéramos al hacer eso—informo, un muchacho bajito llevaba de las riendas a un par de caballos, ambos negros en su totalidad. — ¿Seguro está bien para salir, Luigi?

—Wildo y yo estamos entrenándolo desde hace mucho, estoy más que seguro majestad—afirmaba el hombre de bigote, Lightning acariciaba la cabeza del corcel, chocando su cabeza suavemente contra el rubio.

—Más les vale, no pretendo aceptar ningún inconveniente—advirtió y el hombre asintió nervioso—Ven, ayudare a que subas a él—sin complicación monto a Lightning en el caballo, demás queda decir que el oji azul iba en una posición femenina para montar, no implicaba ninguna sorpresa esta postura, la esperaba.

El paseo hasta las afueras del pueblo fue tranquilo, el cuchicheo aparentaba aturdir un poco al rubio, quién en todo momento, aunque imperturbable se notaba incómodo y nervioso. En las afueras se detuvo frente al otro, tirando un poco las riendas.

— ¿Quieres competir?

— ¿A que,  _highness_? —preguntó confuso.

—El que llegue más pronto al lago gana—señalo el lugar, el lago era muy grande y visible, no por ello se encontraba más cerca.

—Convendría volver a palacio  _highness,_  podría pasar algo ma—la sugerencia se vio interrumpida por un poco de tierra que casi entra a su boca, su vista en el caballo que se alejaba a toda su velocidad con un -repentinamente- inmaduro rey escapándose de su reino. Suspiro sonoramente. —Alcánzalo. —de un golpecito al estómago logro que el caballo comenzara a correr.

En relativo poco tiempo lo logro, Francesco se reía muy divertido por lo que hacían, el rubio no concebía que podía divertirle de esto, era simplemente correr uno al lado del otro. —Oh por favor, cambia esa cara, sonríe un poco para mí—pedía, ambos a la misma altura.

— ¿Sonreír? —esto lo perturbaba todavía más

_Sonreír era malo, así lo habían enseñado desde tierna edad._

_El rostro se marcaba, dejaba de lucir perfecto como las muñecas._

— ¡¡gane!! —celebro, bajando de la montura del agotado corcel—Ven a mí lado, juguemos en el lago.

—No es hora de bañarnos...—resalto un tanto turbado ¿A qué venia ese cambio tan rotundo de actitud? Escapaba de su comprensión verlo tan relajado e  _infantil._  — ¿Qué pasa con  _highness?_

— ¿uh? No ocurre nada conmigo ¿O debe pasarme algo?

—N-no quise decir eso  _highness_... tan solo esta... diferente a lo usual. —resumió sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Fuera de palacio tengo la oportunidad de no fingir tanta seriedad, ser tan recto... Tener un simple receso de todo no hace daño a nadie—tomo su rostro entre ambas manos, apretando un poco las mejillas—Considéralo un descanso para ti también, lucir como una muñeca no puede ser sano si debes ocultar todo lo que sientes... Sonríe, diviértete, juega... Ten la vida que tanto deseas en este instante junto a mí.

—Y-yo no conozco cómo... hacer algo como eso—admitió avergonzado. Ser alzado del suelo lo asusto, sin embargo, se crispo por completo al ser lanzado al agua que, aunque no estaba fría, arruino sus ropas y el maquillaje— ¡¡ _Highness_!! —rechisto quitando un poco el agua de su cara—Oh no...—lamento al notar el rojo de sus labios caerse.

—Pareces un enorme polluelo mojado—entro al lago, con tan solo su pantalón cubriéndolo. Quito la mayor parte de prendas que vestían al eunuco, dejándolo con tan solo una de las interminables capas de ropa de detalles florales, retiro las horquillas que mantenían su cabello sujeto a medias. —Te ves hermoso...

_¿Hermoso? ¿Así?_

—Aun no comprendo nada de esto—contrario a lo usual, no enfado a su ser el comentario.

Podía aceptar que estuviera perdido, un niño que no vivió una infancia iba a carecer de entendimiento hasta a lo más simple, enseñar a  _disfrutar_ la propia vida se podría denominar como "imposible", cuestión de experimentar y no explicar, Lightning sería muy difícil habiendo arraigado tan fuertemente sus costumbres y entrenamiento.

El relinchar largo y agudo los hizo girar en dirección a los arbustos, anteponiéndose al rubio espero a quién sea que pudiera llegar. Para impresión del monarca lo único que apareció de entre la maleza y hierba fue un caballo sin montura, aparentemente sucio, de pelaje marron moteado. El animal estaba muy fijo en dirección a ellos, preparado para saltar a un lado en caso de que el raro corcel tuviera intención de embestirlos.

— ¡¡Mate!! —su atencion paso al rubio, caminando hacia el animal,manso a las caricias del eunuco y desesperado por las mismas.

— ¿Mate?

—Es mi caballo... Lo libere al momento de llegar a las afueras del reino—informo dando un pequeño beso al animal. Francesco ladeo la cabeza en confusión, ese animal no era pura sangre, se notaba a leguas y que Lightning afirmara su propiedad resulta curioso, pues él solo finuras debia poseer.

— ¿Como es posible que tengas un corcel de tan baja calidad? —lo examino mas de cerca, estaba delgado y seguramente moria de hambre.

—Escogi cuando era un pequeño potro, nadie iba a tomarlo por lo que usted acaba de decir, es el mas pequeño de su grupo y no por ello debia ser menospreciado—en su mirar se notaba el profundo cariño al animal, relinchando en regreso a su dueño—No es la mejor casta, eso no interesa, tan solo que ha hecho mucho por protegerme y se lo agradezco.

—Bien...—suspiró—Lo llevaremos a palacio y tendra un cuidado adecuado—dio un par de palmadas a su lomo.

—Muchas gracias,  _Highness_.

Desde la orilla con tan solo los pies dentro del agua observaba los movimientos de Francesco, flotaba de un lado a otro o nada gracias a la profundidad de la extension de agua. Coloco una mano en el suelo, haciendo crecer una planta que poco a poco se transformo en un manzano, lo suficientemente bajo para que los tres caballos tomaran la fruta y disfrutarán de ella. Francesco tomo lugar a su lado, echándose el cabello para atras y tomando la mano de Lightning con delicadeza.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca me vi en la capacidad de mostrarme asi ante nadie, incluso a mi madre mantengo esto a modo secreto. Abandonar mi vida por el mandato fue un deber impuesto desde mi nacimiento y que hasta ahora pude ver lo que pudiera beneficiarme, hacerme aceptar seguir ahí a costa de mi felicidad.

— ¿Y eso es, _Highness_?

—Que de esto forma puedo merecerte—se junto mas a él —Protegerte y darte la vida que mereces... ¿Me dejarias amarte con todas mia fuerzas hasta el fin de mis días?

—Es lo que más deseo, Francesco. —pronunció para luego unir sus labios con los del regente, en un tacto mas cariñoso que lujurioso, lleno de lOS profundos sentimientos que llenaban a ambos amantes.

**-AMANTE-**

La habitación del regente presenciaba el acto carnal y lujurioso hecho por los dos hombres, sus caricias desmedidas y rebosantes de cariño, miradas deseosas y amorosas de uno al otro mientras las ropas caían una tras otra al suelo.

En contrario a la costumbre que el rubio tenía, una sábana los estaba cubriendo, dando a parecer lo que hacían algo más privado de lo que ya era de por sí. Se aferró a la espalda de Francesco al momento de sentirse invadido con cuidado, la calma con la que jamás había sido hecho.

—Ah... ah...—llevo una de sus manos a donde ambos se conectaban, con una expresión de preocupación o similar.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó en un jadeo, dando un beso a su frente.

—N-no... solo... se siente bien—ronroneo entrecerrando los ojos, su cuerpo perlado en sudor y el aire caliente lo estaban alterando de manera placentera—Fra-Fran...

—Shhh tranquilo...—se relamió el labio, complacido por lo que veía y percibía de parte del rubio entre sus brazos.

Tomo con firmeza sus muslos, abriéndolos solo un poco más e iniciando con un suave balanceo de adentro hacia afuera, disfrutando enormemente como era engullido por aquella cavidad tan caliente y húmeda. Se acopló a él, para frotarse a la vez que el movimiento se hacía más rápido.

— ¡¡Fra-Francesco!! —clamo a su oído en tono erótico, rasguñando la espalda tensa por el esfuerzo— ¡¡Ahh!! ¡Haa!

—Eres adorable hagas lo que hagas—se rio apartándose por un momento para ver su cara, tomándola e iniciar un beso apasionado, robándole el aliento al más joven, dando a lugar una mezcla de términos en cuanto a expresiones.

Pasando de lo adorable a lo erótico, de lo lindo a lo sensual y la manera tan amorosa de repetir su nombre carente de vergüenza a expresarlo con gemidos amorosos,  _sencillamente adoraba todo del rubio._

Al llenar su interior con su semilla, de manera misteriosa para él en este momento de no pensar acabo acostado en la cama, con Lightning moviéndose por su cuenta sobre él, exponiéndose por completo ante Francesco. Mientras el otro se movía, paseaba sus manos por la piel perlada en sudor, de dulce olor y salado sabor. Presiono a Lightning contra si cuando se corrió, jadeando con un poco de cansancio. El rubio se inclinó hacia él, dando un casto beso a los labios del monarca.

—Te amo...—susurro mimando el rostro de Francesco—Te amo mucho, Francesco... —ronroneo dando otro suave beso. Por su lado, el hombre apenas pudo entender que dijo, dicho tan bajo a sus oídos. Devolvió el casto beso, las palabras a veces sobraban, pero estas, quería escucharlas de nuevo.

**...**

—Majestad—dirigió su mirada a Hudson, quién estaba de pie en la puerta, con un ligero gesto de mano indico que continuara—El joven Lightning pide entrar a verlo.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—En lo absoluto, tan solo quiere entregarle algo—ver a Hudson sonreír era algo muy extraño, alzo una ceja confusa a la vez que Lightning entraba al estudio con un enorme, resaltando  _enorme_  ramo de rosas azules. Las entrego al regente con la misma expresión indiferente.

— ¿Algo en especial? —preguntó sonriendo contento por el regalo. Lightning negó con la cabeza de modo apenas perceptible, huyendo con prisa del lugar— ¿uh? —carcajeo apenas divertido por lo ocurrido.

— _Rando Nishi_ se caracteriza por el simbolismo de las flores y sus colores, quizás pretenda decir algo majestad—insinuaba el consejero—Si me disculpa, me retiro—informo cerrando la puerta. Dispuso del ramo en el escritorio, buscando entre su librero el pequeño libro que hace un tiempo había pedido a su sirvienta.

_Rosas Azules._

_El significado de las rosas azules apunta a transmitir confianza, fidelidad, afecto y reserva. Casi imposibles de hallar. Es por ello que regalar o recibir rosas azules expresa la necesidad de transmitir a una persona que es única, especial e imprescindible en tu vida._

_Las rosas azules y las rojas son las más expresivas para la persona amada siendo la roja más pasional, implica deseo y amor eterno. La rosa azul lleva consigo un mensaje de amor eterno, especialmente dedicado a un imposible. Es el color del cielo, implica franqueza, aprecio y libertad._

Su vista quedó clavada en aquellas flores, Lightning no era expresivo por lo que pretendía demostrar lo que sentía a través de esas flores. Regreso el libro a su lugar, tomando una de las rosas de todo el ramo y olfateando su dulce aroma, por la ventana era posible localizar al rubio montado en un árbol floreciente del mismo tipo que ocupaba ahora su mano.

—Con que vendrás después ¿eh? Ahora me tienes más curioso,  _Amore mio_ —suspiro sonriente.

**-DUEÑO-**

—Es fascinante tu capacidad de hacer crecer un árbol no originario de este país, solo he sido capaz de ver ilustraciones de el ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sakura, es un árbol que la nobleza puede mantener en sus jardines, solo han de crecer en tierras fértiles y carentes de plagas, de marchitarse antes del invierno simboliza malos tiempos a esa casa—explicaba tocando el tronco, logrando que creciera aún más y múltiples pétalos danzara en el viento.

—Extraordinario... ¿Harás crecer más arboles así?

—Es complicado, no siempre sale lo que yo quiero ¿Desea alguna planta en especial? Hare la que usted más anhele  _highness._

—Con tener muchos rosales de distintos colores seré feliz, no te esfuerces mucho, tomate todo el tiempo que amerites—deposito un beso en su frente— ¿Cabalgamos un rato?

—Con gusto—afirmo tomando su mano.

— ¡¡Majestad!! —un par de guardias aparecieron, agitados y jadeantes, posiblemente buscando al monarca por todo el palacio sin suponer que se encontraría paseando por sus jardines, era una costumbre poco habitual.

— ¿Qué está pasando para que vengan a arruinar mi tiempo con mi bello relámpago? —los guardias temblaron un poco asustados, sin saber que decir exactamente.

—Lle-llego un visitante—abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido—Se ha anunciado como el Emperador de  _Rando Nishi_ —resoplo con fuerza.

—Asistiré a atenderlo—suspiro, ambos guardias volvieron por donde vinieron—El paseo tendrá que- ¿Lightning?

—Yo... tengo que arreglarme—liberó la mano de Francesco, apresurándose a dentro del palacio. Torció una ceja ¿Qué había sido eso?

**...**

—Es un placer tenerlo en mis tierras Emperador—sonrió con falsa cordialidad, reverenciándose mínimamente ante el hombre de cabellos azabache y ojos grises, de expresión seria y aburrida. —No contaba con su visita tan pronto...

—Las cartas tardan en llegar mi Rey—tratarse con títulos era una molestia, no podían negarlo, solo que entre tanta servidumbre y seguridad era del todo imposible llamarse por sus nombres o apellidos para aminorar la incomodidad.

—Me imagino... ¿a qué debo su presencia? En su carta no daba una razón clara para esto, espero comprenda mi curiosidad.

—No nos llevara demasiado tiempo, quizás una habitación un poco más privada sería mejor para discutir estos asuntos de naturaleza personal.

—Comprendo, sígame por aquí... ¿Trajo compañía? —logro vislumbrar tela blanca en el suelo de la entrada.

—Más que compañía es cierta... pertenencia, he tenido problema con eso. Si no es mucha molestia también no ha de acompañar en nuestra conversación es un punto importante—negó suavemente con la cabeza— ¡¡Shuu!! —llamo en tono imponente.

Por la entrada paso con paso lento y sigiloso un ¿Hombre? De cabello blanco y ojos purpuras, de corte recto y largo en la parte trasera, mostrando buena parte de sus hombros, labios pintados de rojo y ojos delineados en purpura. Su rostro aniñado y afeminado hacia remarcar  _miles_  de similitudes con Lightning.

Pas por alto debido a examinar al albino, que un hombre de cuerpo fuerte y musculado pasaba su lado, usando curiosa armadura y extrema seriedad, parándose unos cuantos pasos atrás del albino.

—Interesante compañía...

—Como dije antes, son más objeto que compañía, no es así, Shuu—acaricio muy suavemente el mentón del albino que tan solo asintió.

—Si eso así a de tratarlos—suspiro en tono decepcionado.

**...**

—Debo admitir que siempre he visto muy fascinante la arquitectura de tu reino, de no amar más la de mi propio país intentaría de imitarte—comentaba tomando un té. Sentados en el suelo con una pequeña mesa en medio, estaría incómodo de no haberla usado con Lightning algunas veces, sentado de manera muy distinta a los invitados.

—Me halagas...

—Olvidaste como pronunciar mi nombre ¿Verdad? —sonrió con aire de grandeza, soporto las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—La lengua usada es complicada para mí—fueron sus únicas palabras al respecto.

—Con llamarme Jackson bastara—dejo la taza vacía en la mesa—Logre escuchar de tus sirvientas que obtuviste un amante...

—Así es.

—Te creí incapaz de tener uno, con lo excesivamente esclavista de tus leyes. Puedo regalarte otro si quieres, tengo muchos de donde puedes escoger.

—No, gracias. Soy muy feliz con el que tengo ahora, más de lo que sería con cualquier otro—sonrió de manera inconsciente, Jackson analizaba con cuidado esa sonrisa.

—Al cabo de un tiempo puedes aburrirte de solo tener uno, por algo yo tengo a tantos—sonaba a una excusa muy rastrera y extraña. —Como sea, vine a para discutir cierto problema que he tenido. Aparentemente muchos han emigrado hasta acá...

— ¿Quieres que prohíba inmigrantes? El acuerdo que tenemos nos impide hacer algo como eso—fungió como un pequeño recordatorio. Entre los tres reinos circundantes se tenía terminantemente prohibido impedir a los ciudadanos mudarse de reino, era un riesgo de ellos por lo que hacerlo más difícil solo crearía problemas entre estos.

—No molesta en lo absoluto que quieran mudarse, muchos han llegado a mis tierras últimamente, lo que quiero que hagas es impedir que mis Eunucos entren a este reino.

— ¿Eunucos? ¿Por qué debería de impedir algo así? Son ciudadanos de igual manera, frenar su paso es-

—Rey Francesco, desconozco si está enterado de las leyes en mi país. Este Eunuco que vez—tomo la cara de Shuu con cierta brusquedad—Es una pertenencia, al igual que todos los demás en su clase. Se ha instalado una fantasía de que aquí obtendrán la vida que siendo lo que son, no deberían siquiera anhelar.

—Permíteme decir que ni aquí ni en Rafka existe esta manera tan brutal de esclavitud al punto de olvidar que hablamos de humanos—la expresión de molestia en Jackson no pasó desapercibida—Si ha de huir y llegar hasta aquí no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, son libres, al fin y al cabo.

—Aun con lo dicho, no has comprendido mi punto.

—No lo entenderé, es aberrante y repugnante en lo que a mi concierne hacer algo tan abominable a un humano.

—Los he comprado como esclavos al igual que muchos otros nobles, nos deben la vida entera.

—Podrá ser así en  _Rando Nishi,_ pero aquí, es un humano con todas su-

—Majestad—miro al guardia con molestia.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Pues... está pidiendo... permiso para entrar. —mostro un pequeño pétalo azul, chasqueo la lengua.

—Que vuelva a su habitación, tiene prohibido estar en los pasillos o jardines por hoy—dictamino, antes de que el guardia se retirara Jackson lo detuvo con un gesto.

—Hazlo pasar, se trata de tu amante ¿no es así? —sonrió muy levemente con altanería—Quiero conocerlo—movió su mano y la puerta se abrió, Lightning entro con el mismo paso calmo de siempre, sentándose a un lado de Francesco, atuendo elegante como de costumbre y su cabello adornado con múltiples horquillas de flores con colores combinados. —Por esto lo escondías...

—Sería el peor esfuerzo de mi vida de ser esa la intención, quería evitar su incomodidad—estaba siendo sincero, costaba creerlo. Lightning y Shuu se miraron, de solo una manera que ellos entendieron aparentemente.

—Más de 4 meses he estado buscando a este Eunuco y estaba compartiendo cama contigo, esa no me la había visto venir—sonrió, algo muy extraño—Aquí puedes ver el claro ejemplo de lo que te estoy diciendo, se creen dueños de su vida siendo todo lo contrario.

—De la misma manera yo puedo decir que estas equivocado, aun debajo de esa forma fría que les obligas a tener hay una persona muy dulce, algo también alcanzo a notar en quién a tu lado está sentado—Shuu bajo la mirada, Jackson dejo salir una enorme carcajada.

—Volviendo al punto central, espero a que cumplas mi petición, no quiero juguetes moviéndose de un lado a otro y menos si estos me pertenecen como es el caso de Hid-

—Lightning, me llamo Lightning—corto en tono moderadamente alto, Jackson lo miro estupefacto.

— ¿Quién te dio derecho de interrumpirme? —Lightning bajo la mirada de inmediato— ¿Lightning? Desde cuándo respondes a un nombre, esto es-

—Normal, yo le di ese nombre y me hice cargo de sus papeles para que sea tomado como un emigrante más.

—No puedes hacer eso, él no tiene identidad, es casi un muerto andando. ¿Te recuerdo de dónde vienes,  _Lightning?_  Tu madre temía más a prostituirse que a venderte y por eso acabaste conmigo, perdiste el nombre del cual nunca estuviste del todo enterado, castrado a medias por tu cabello, tus ojos, tu cara y tu don, entrenado por 4 largos años hasta encabezar mi harem.

— ¿Admitiste que fue tu orden la amputación? —alzo una ceja, era estúpido, por más cultura que fuera no dejaba de ser una bestialidad y estando en  _su_ reino eso no quedaría en el aire.

—Por supuesto que sí, yo estuve presente ¿Qué hubiera pasado con el de no hacerlo? ¿O con Shuu? Para ser amantes deben ser hermosos.

—Para ser amantes se necesita amar, no entrenar y mutilar. Ellos no son tus amantes, no son más que prostitutas gratis para ti—negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Sea cual sea el caso me es indiferente. Exijo a mi Eunuco de regreso, acatara su castigo como es debido por huir y más aún por serme infiel—el cuerpo del rubio tembló ante lo dicho—Aparte de hacer florecer un árbol fuera de su tierra.

—Es su don, puede hacer lo que le plazca, yo di autorización a ello.

—Repito, me es indiferente que haga mi  _zorra_ cuando no la miro—sonrió orgulloso, Lightning tomo una de las pequeñas flores de su horquilla— ¿Algo que quieras darme? —el rubio asintió muy suavemente, abriendo la palma de la mano.

En esta se abría un pequeño capullo de clavel amarillo, mostrando su vivo color. La dejo en la mesa, frente a Jackson que lo miro amargamente— así que esos son tus términos... Shuu. —los ojos del albino se volvieron carmesí en un segundo, mirando fijamente a Lightning que permanecía imperturbable.

—Si es tan amable de explicar que simbolismo puede tener esta pequeña flor.

—Los claveles amarillos son una carta de odio a quien se regalen, de rencor—especifico el castaño de voz gruesa. Jackson alzo una mano y los ojos de Shuu volvieron a su color purpura. Lightning se desplomo hacia adelante, respirando por la boca y tosiendo, Francesco miro esto impactado.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Detener su latido e impedir que el aire fluya a sus pulmones. —a juzgar por el tono en que hablo, estaba profundamente arrepentido de lo que hizo.

—Lo resistió tan bien como siempre. Supongo que ya todo lo que debíamos hablar se ha dicho, no tengo más que ir de vuelta a mi país con...  _Lightning_ y que lo demás prosiga con su curso, Rey.

—Si él no desea irse puedo tomarlo como un secuestro a alguien cercano a mí, dudo que quiera dar pie a una guerra, emperador. —hablo en el mismo tono de cizaña y mala intención. Jackson bufó fuertemente, claramente indignado por lo dicho.

—Propongo un acuerdo...

**-ALMAS-**

—Me rehusó a algo como eso. No pretendo tener al más hermoso de tu harem, solo quiero a Lightning—bramo al borde de la histeria, cada trato era más horrible que el anterior, sencillamente aceptar alguno seria tirar a la hoguera todos sus valore s y moralidad.

—Ningún hombre puede ser llamado así de solo funcionar con una persona, Rey.

—En lo que a tus estándares refiere puede quedarse de ese modo—volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Eres un necio, más de lo que imagine.

—Por qué no hacer algo más equitativo en lo que podamos obtener lo que deseamos sin necesidad de insultar más a quienes siguen escuchando esta platica—opino levantándose y dando algunos pasos por la habitación—Realicemos un duelo, uno a uno de esgrima, quién lleve la derrota a de ceder lo que el otro quiera. En caso de tu victoria Lightning volverá a Rando Nishi a tu lado...

— ¿Y si tu ganas? —preguntó con sumo interés en la propuesta.

—Me dirás cuál  ** _es_** su verdadero nombre, ninguno que hayas autoimpuesto, así como su cumpleaños verdadero—Lightning lo miro impresionado—Ah, también quiero al albino y su...  _guardaespaldas._

—Menudo pedido el tuyo, ganas más de lo que yo ganaría.

—Cumpliría con tu petición, negando a Eunucos pasar mis fronteras.

—Me agarrada más de este modo, nos estamos entendiendo—se levantó de su lugar—Que el duelo se haga mañana mismo, estoy ansioso por volver a mi país.

—Así será—asintió. Lightning se alzó y tiro de la manga de Francesco.

—Necesito hablar con Shuu, por favor  _Highness_...—suplico en susurros.

—Acaparare a tu otro eunuco por un rato si no te importa.

—Dos horas, si llega tarde otra marca será hecha en su espalda. Y tu—miro al que llevaba armadura—De ser tocado por alguien aparte de si tienes bien sabido que sucederá—cerró la puerta al estar fuera de la habitación. Shuu se levantó y se abalanzo sobre el rubio.

—Gracias a los dioses estás bien, pensé que te había ocurrido algo cuando venias, no dabas ninguna clase de señal—apartaba los pocos cabellos que se venían al rostro del rubio. —Estaba preocupado... Llegue a creer que alguien te había secuestrado de camino.

—Ustedes son... cercanos o algo así—interrogo curioso por la interacción tan  _viva y sentida_ que tenía el albino en comparación a Lightning.

—Olvide escribirte... Tampoco hubieras tenido oportunidad de leer la carta de habértela enviado—evadió Lightning sin verlo a la cara.

—Entiendo...—suspiro llevándose las manos al pecho. —Me alegro que estés bien y con alguien como su majestad—se dirigió a Francesco, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia—Gracias por cuidar de él.

—No hace falta ser tan exagerado, por favor levanta la mirada—ordeno. Shuu también era muy bello, de haberlo conocido antes tal vez se hubiera sentido atraído a él, sus rasgos se parecían más a los habitantes de Rando Nishi, no dudaba en lo más mínimo su ascendencia. —Con esto que acabas de decir, puedo entender que lo ayudaste a huir.

—Po-por favor no hable de esto a mi señor—pidió sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Temer a él aquí es inútil, en este palacio cualquier movimiento que haga en contra de ustedes puede ser penado—especifico—Si eres tan amable de explicarme con lujo de detalles que ocurrió para estemos hoy en este punto.

—Mi señor carece de humanidad para con nosotros, cualquier interacción con cualquier otro ser humano está terminantemente prohibida y penalizada, entrar en contacto con otro hombre implica aún más y... Existir de esa manera no puede considerarse tener una vida, esperando el día en dejar de ser lo que atrae su atención para ser desechados—relataba en tono calmado y expresión angustiada—Él no... él no nació para algo como eso, yo distraje a mi señor mientras Raoul lo sacaba de palacio y llevaba hasta la frontera a caballo.

— ¿Quién es Raoul? —alzo una ceja, dirigiendo la vista al hombre con armadura que miraba a otro lado, serio en su plenitud.

—Él, su majestad. Un... Eunuco más—se mordió el labio con fuerza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No se ve femenino en lo absoluto—resalto lo obvio, era alto y con músculos, parecía un guardia, uno que costaría pasar por alto.

—Es un eunuco completo,  _highness_... Desde hace un año.

El soberano necesitaba algo que calmara su ira creciente ¿Castrar a un hombre por completo? Esto era simple y pura crueldad, tratar a humanos como  _animales_ , como un simple y vulgar caballo al que quieres domar y evitar que enloquezca en cualquier momento. Se aproximó a "Raoul", quitando el antifaz que impedía ver su rostro completo. Un hombre muy apuesto... o bien,  _Eunuco._

— ¿Qué paso contigo? —preguntó directamente, esperando la respuesta clara del hombre que simplemente miro a un lado.

—Fue... Fue culpa mia, su majestad—hablo en tono presuroso.

 _— ¿Ves lo que haz causado Shuu? Otra marca más a tu espalda... Es una pena, con lo hermosamente tatuada que estaba_ — _decía con falsa pena al Eunuco que lloraba en el suelo_ — _Pero, conténtate, podrás estar **todo** el tiempo del mundo con ese guardia... Después de todo, ya nada podrán hacer_— _mofaba soltando el rostro lloroso_ —Tráiganlo ya.

—Yo no... debí traicionar así a mi señor...

— _Raoul... Raoul—sollozaba tomado su rostro y mimándolo—Háblame... Por favor..._

_—Cal-calmate... estoy bien—sonrió dolorosamente. El albino limpio las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos._

_—N-no lo estas—exclamo llorando con todas sus fuerzas._

_—Hey... Sonríeme de nuevo... Ahora estaremos juntos, ya no hay excusa para no poder estarlo. Muéstrame tu sonrisa para que esto haya valido la pena_ — _en la puerta a esa sala, con expresión tan fría como de costumbre mientras lágrimas caían estaba el rubio, observando el dolor de los **amantes** desdichados._

—No existe excusa a algo así—apretaba los dientes con ira—Debo hablar esto con el Sultán, debemos impedir que más cosas como están sigan ocurriendo.

— _Highness_ , hay un motivo por el cual mi antiguo dueño no sugería el duelo—interrumpió Lightning—Teme perder... Porque deberá hacer  _seppuku_. —levanto una ceja ¿Qué era eso específicamente?

**...**

—mantenerte aquí fuera sabiendo que ocurre dentro es denigrarte aún más ¿Por qué lo haces? Va en contra de toda tu moralidad a juzgar por tu postura. —condujo su mirada al regente de ese país, quitando el antifaz y mirándolo por un segundo a los ojos. — ¿Y bien?

—Es mi única manera de velar por su bienestar, mi mayor misión en esta vida es hacer a Shuu feliz.

— ¿Aceptando estar castrado sin querer escarmiento por ello?

—Los dos incumplimos con nuestros deberes, yo entre al harem, lo hice mio más de una vez; él llamo señor a otro hombre y acepto ser tocado, ahora castigados puedo seguir a su lado, ha valido la pena.

—A pesar de no poder...

—Quiero que sea feliz, si es a mi lado ahí estaré para él—corto al instante—Siendo o no un hombre completo lo amo y no me arrepentiré jamás de hacerlo—Francesco palmeo uno de sus hombros.

—Me asegurare de que así sea—sabiéndose mayor a él dio un beso en su frete en signo de bendición, algo que algunos otros reyes habían hecho el día de su coronación.

—Usted... enserio desea el bienestar de Hid... Lightning—se corrigió de inmediato.

—Estoy dispuesto a morir por ello, no lo dudes... Tal como tú, es el dictamen de un alma al unirse con otra—concluyo con una sonrisa simple—Espero puedas pasar una noche decente. —despedía.

Un par de horas pasaron, esperando a que uno de los ocupantes de la habitación saliera, su atención puesta en las estrellas que brillaban incesantes en el firmamento, maldiciendo por lo bajo el lugar en el que tuvo que nacer y conocer a su amado albino.

—Raoul...—un par de brazos delgados rodearon su cuello, pasando por sobre sus hombros. Sonrió tristemente al verlo, las marcas en su cuello y las mejillas rojas— ¿Vamos a dormir?

—si...—lo tomo en brazos, el eunuco se acurruco en el de inmediato, sin notar que el emperador sonreía viendo la interacción, no tenía nada que temer, después de todo nada podían hacer.

**...**

—Estas nervioso...

—No quiero que él te haga daño. Autorízame volver con él y que esto sea solo un mal entendido.

—Sobre mi cadáver—beso su cabeza—Soy  _highness_  ¿no es así? Confía en mí, esta vez no permitiré más sufrimiento ni a ti, ni a nadie más—aseguraba sin ver la mirada angustiada del rubio.

**-PENALIZACIÓN-**

—Un duelo limpio, nadie aquí puede intervenir—coloco el guante en su mano, agarrando su espada que era tendida por Hudson. —El primero en desarmar al otro y derribarlo será el ganador.

—O, por el contrario, el primero en morir—ironizo el emperador tomando la espada que Raoul por deber entregaba a sus manos—Espero mantengas tu palabra.

—Sería incapaz de faltar a mi palabra a pesar de la ira que me embargue—aseguro con seriedad—¿Damos inicio?

—Que así sea.

El chocar de ambos metales cortaba a medias la tensión formada, todos con los nervios crispados, temiendo el daño a su respectivo gobernante. Los guardias al pendiente de cualquier clase de trampa de parte del contrario en contra del regente. La katana de Jackson hizo un ligero corte a la mejilla de Francesco, mientras su espada corto unos cuantos cabellos del pelinegro.

—Mejor de lo que espere, mi rey—burlo entre dientes.

—Podría decir lo mismo.

Con una fuerte embestida Francesco tambaleo, quedando sentado, pero con su arma en mano, Jackson alzo su espada con determinación de asesinarlo, ocurriendo algo que no se esperó.

— ¡¡ _HIGHNESS_!! —exclamo Lightning siendo sostenido por Hudson y evitar que se levantara, que se entrometiera en el enfrentamiento, debido a la distracción Francesco se levantó y embistió de vuelta al pelinegro. —De-debo ayudar a  _Highness_.

—Si lo haces perderá muchacho—especifico Hudson.

Unos cuantos choques más entre ambas espadas causo una grave herida en la mejilla de Jackson, así como un corte en el hélix de Francesco, otro pequeño corte a la garganta del soberano y finalmente, en un arranque de fuerza la katana se rompió, parte del filo voló a un lado, esto dio lugar a la victoria de Francesco, tumbando al pelinegro al suelo y clavando la espada cerca de su cuello.

—he ganado—se levantó, dejando la espalda ahí clavada. Se enderezo con los aplausos de sus guardias y consejeros resonando. Dando la espalda no noto que Jackson tomaba la espada clavada y se levantaba para atacarlo hasta que.

Lo único que vio Francesco fue pétalos volando, pétalos azules. Dio media vuelta, notando un árbol frágil cortado y al oji gris sosteniéndose el pecho.

—Mi señor ha ganado—hablo Shuu con fuerza y sus ojos en tono carmesí, fijos en el su antiguo dueño. —Haz perdido todo honor al perder y atacar por la espalda cual cobarde.

—Detente—ordeno el rey, Shuu se detuvo reverenciándose levemente—Según dicta tu ley, para recuperar el honor perdido por tan ruin acto debes hacer  _seppuku_ ¿Cierto? He de suponer que cumples tus propias normas. —Jackson lo miraba rabioso, bajando la mirada poco después. Camino hasta Lightning, tomando su mano y besándola— ¿Lo ves? Ahora eres completamente libre.

—Ah...

El miedo lo irrumpió de ver las lágrimas bajando por sus ojos, eso hasta que una  _sonrisa_  se formaba en el rostro del rubio. Paso las manos por su rostro, riendo incrédulo por lo que pasaba.

—Tranquilo...—suspiro con una risa de verlo así, aferrándose a él—Cumple con el acuerdo. Dime su nombre y su cumpleaños.

—10 de agosto—se puso en pie—Y su nombre... Proviene de una lengua ya muerta,  _Amvlýs._

—Gracias, mi emperador—mofaba ante su expresión de derrota.

**-DICTAMEN-**

—Ya llevo dos semanas seguidas venciéndote ¿Algo que quieras agregar,  _highness_?

—Que ese caballo desnutrido tuyo es mejor de lo que pensé.

La carcajada limpia de parte del rubio lo hizo sonreír, disfrutando de su expresión tan perfecta y digna del más bello cuento de hadas.

¿Cuánto había costado?

No tenía ni idea apero había valido la pena, ver el rostro sonriente de su  _amante_ , pareja, y esposo no tenía comparación ni precio, siendo  _feliz_ con solo observarlo una vez al día de esta manera. Miro el cielo, aun montando su oscuro corcel, el cielo estaba despejado y la brisa no permitía un absoluto calor, sencillamente  _perfecto._

Todo así desde aquel evento, en el que el verdadero nombre de aquel hermoso ser fue desvelado, aquel evento que causo el suicidio del emperador de Rando Nishi y dio pie al reinado de un tal Yuuri Katsuki, aparénteme muy cercano al Sultán de Rafka Viktor Nikiforov. Con este nuevo emperador la práctica para crear Eunucos fue prohibida, no fue necesario mucho esfuerzo para convencer al tímido hombre.

Esto no podía alegrarlo del todo,  _lo hecho, hecho esta_ , Lightning no tendría de regreso lo que perdió, tampoco Shuu y mucho menos Raoul que a pesar de todo se mantenía feliz y contento junto al albino, algo que debió esforzarse en comprender e intervenir antes.

— ¿Pasa algo,  _highnes_ s?

—Estamos solos, que me nombres así me hiere un poco Amvlýs.

—Lo siento—rio penoso—Tan solo me gusta llamarte de esa manera, recordar lo que eres.

— ¿Entonces debería llamarte  _Pequeño sin nombre_ de nuevo? Fueron muy buenos días—el rubio se recostó de su pecho, habiéndose montado en el caballo sin dificultad aun cuando mate relinchaba inconforme.

—En los que parecía un muerto en vida...

—Has cambiado para mejor ¿Extrañas ser así?

—Extraño tus miradas confusas por mis actos—bromeo muy ligeramente—Pero no, no tengo nada que envidiar a esos tiempos,  _highness_ —conecto sus labios con los del rey, el cual sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo—admitió— ¿Entramos al lago?

—Ummm

—Lo haremos.

— ¿¡Ja!?

La carcajada fuerte y estridente de Francesco a la hora de cargar al rubio bajándose del caballo y tirarlo al agua no tuvo comparación, comenzando a jugar como un par de niños ahí dentro, agotándose en poco tiempo por tantas tonterías. De regreso en la orilla Lightning puso su mano en el suelo, haciendo crecer una rosa azul. Francesco la arranco y la puso en su oreja, dando un beso a su nariz.

El azul de la rosa igual al azul de sus ojos y del cielo, el color más bello si le preguntan y no solo su mente lo dice, su alma lo da por hecho, unida y siendo una con la de su rubio, una relación que nadie sería capaz de romper, todo por ser el dictamen de ambas almas mantenerse juntas por la eternidad.


End file.
